


There are no Strings on Me

by Kameiko



Category: Deus Ex: Mankind Divided
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fights, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Manipulation, Romance, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24486199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kameiko/pseuds/Kameiko
Summary: MacReady hates the current state he lives in. Not of the outside world but of the one he built inside of himself. See, many people are trying to get into this part of his brain and body that he's not ready for the public relations department to know about. No to the man that he has actual feelings for that he pushes away and no to the woman that's forcing her own feelings onto him in ways he's uncomfortable with. There's no escape from himself or the reality he needs to start facing or he'll never escape with happiness.
Relationships: Adam Jensen/Duncan MacReady
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5
Collections: Turing Fest 2020





	There are no Strings on Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YunaBlaze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YunaBlaze/gifts).



Mac looks at himself in the mirror today, the same way he does every day. Stare at his reflection, trace the scar once on his face and then the small one on his head. Barely noticeable but it’s there. A reminder and a requirement for all Omega’s and Beta’s when they’re part of government assignments. Prevents any backlash when in and out of the barracks or underground basements. He rubs his eyes with a tired sigh. Same thing every morning. Make sure his eyes are bagless and the chip still works inside of his head. He opens the medicine cabinet and takes out a special scanner, placing the device above the scar he lets the red flashing cross hairs do it’s beeping and register in its monotone female voice that no Alpha’s male or female can command him to do something out of the ordinary or against his will.

_Good morning, Mr. MacReady. Today is XX/XX/2030, 7:30 AM. Please stand still for a moment while I value the asset. Everything is registered as normal with no unusual habits. You may proceed with your activities within your workspace. Friendly reminder that you have an appointment with Dr. Delara Auzenne today at 10:00 AM to follow up on your heat cycles from the past six months. Please remember to bring any records and concerns you may have written down that you would like to present. They must be dated and time stamped. Would you like me to repeat this message again? If you’re finished listening to today’s recording, would you like to hear about today’s weather conditions? If not, have a great day and I look forward to informing you with information tomorrow. Good-bye._

No. He never does. Prague always has the same cold weather and the dreaded droid always ask the same question, almost like the voice wants to slowly torture him. The feelings are always returned when Mac wants to pound his fist against the sink every time the soulless woman asks that stupid question. Not that Mac cares, except when he has to metaphorically stop imagining bruises on the sides of his hands from actually hitting the sink. He just wants to get this uncomfortable meeting over with and never question why his heat cycles are any of this doctor’s business. The psychiatrist is certainly not the on staff clinical doctor that should be doing his assessment. She’s currently out of town visiting family for the week; and the head honchos insisted that Auzenne take her spot. Probably to prove her brown nosing is responsible to whoever she’s trying to impress since the on-call doctor isn’t qualified to handle these important biological things. Big governments: never short on money, but always on time with laziness to provide to the human race.

However, the day must move on in order to be rewarded with adequate bed rest, paperwork has to be filed before 5 PM, and another day of boring shit must be dealt with before the toilet can be flushed of all the scum that duplicates itself on the Earth. Mac angrily leaves his apartment with the negative thoughts in toe and makes his way to the natural side of the train station. He’s not in the mood for coffee, he’s not in the mood to handle Delara, he’s just not in the mood to handle any unpleasantries that may step in his way. There’s one problem with this angry theory and that’s the party to this station that Mac didn’t even see walking past the annoyed security that couldn’t throw the high-tech Interpol agent into Golem, and that party of one belongs to Adam Jensen, the second augmented squad member that belongs to Mac’s team. The first being Aria Argento, of course, because she’s been stationed in the underground insanity basement the longest. Her and Mac are good friends, they occasionally are seen together outside of TF29 having a couple of beers and maybe going home together, or Mac skips the smiles and sex by slamming a list of items he needs for his team mates on her desk. She doesn’t take kindly to this when he’s in one of his bad mood days, but if she wants to stay active in the line of duty regardless of her high-risk conditions, she does it anyways.

Adam gives Aria a pity look. Stopping by her station and hands her an extra sugary Mocha Frappuccino made just the way she likes, by that he means with extra chocolate drizzle on the sides of cup to match the whip cream on top. He knows her sugar rush all too well. She returns the look and jokingly tells the augmented man that he’s late for his shift because of his attention to detail. Adam shows Aria the cup of black one-shot of vanilla espresso coffee with Mac’s name on it, misspelled as MacCready. He wonders if he’ll get a second kick out of it. The horrified look on her face tells him NO! When he’s like this, he’ll find any reason to yell or shake someone down with an explanation to why this is NOT how his blood lineages name sake is raised. She prays to the high heavens that Mac never finds out who the poor barista is that made his drink, but knowing Mac’s fondness for wanting to scan every pore of facial recognition through software and file look-ups, this won’t even take five minutes to make that poor woman’s life Hell on earth. She hands Adam some white-out and a sharpie for extra safety precautions.

A little over the top for Mac to do that, but the way the omega has been acting around everyone lately, the augmented alpha male takes no chances to such a grumpy species. He quickly erases everything on the cup. Aria winks at him and tells him good luck and have a good lay. Adam’s taken back by that out of the blue comment. He cocks his shoulders backwards and gives the other a strange look, tempted to playback the feedback on his HUD. He’s not here to get into Mac’s pants, he’s just here to offer him a drink to help brighten his anger, so that he doesn’t have to deal with his wrath of insecurities. Aria shakes her head at him and leans over the desk with a smile, tapping a finger on Adam’s forehead. She’s seen the way he’s looked at him at times. Those shades can’t the way his eyebrows move when the two are in a flirtatious banter and the way their voices change around one another? Everyone in the building can hear their loudness. They both want to get into each other’s pants rather they want to admit it or not.

Adam feels like Aria is just projecting her own way of sexual desire of Mac onto him. He shakes his own head at her and tells her to enjoy her hypertension in a cup before making way to his desk. Mac’s not in his office right now. He’s been called in early over the intercom for his appointment with TF29’s psychologist. Carefully Adam uses the nodes in his hand to keep Mac’s drink hot. The man is going to need it after dealing with that woman’s intense questioning and possibly sudden movements towards him. He just recently went through a series of questions of his own regarding his time in Arizona. He thinks back to the memory of the odd story that feels off in some ways. He rubs his beard at the thoughts, trying to make sense of the true purpose behind what he did towards the end of his mission. Things seemed a bit off with his answers, they felt like the end result doesn’t stay the same way and the way those lipstick lips move each time on the female alpha makes Adam very nervous. Someone made him change the outcome on something he didn’t like and tried to leave their dominate mark on his skin. He didn’t get too far in his head when he hears Mac yelling outside. Adam understands further why there are no secrets in TF29. Mac’s voice alone can outrun a gossip canary a good 20 miles if given the chance to voice prepare. Adam goes to check to see what the commotion is about. He spots Mac’s face that’s stained with red right under his eyes as he rushes to the upstairs bathroom. Sneakily he goes to investigate, hiding in one of the vents to find out what has the man in a more emotional upbringing.

The door to the bathroom swings open. Adam suspects just another agent coming into the restroom to take a piss, but no, it’s Delara who looks equally as flushed. She wants to drag him back in for the interview, clearly not afraid that’s she’s violating her own code of conduct. She has the scanner in her hands, says she needs to turn his chip back on before his heat strikes up and all the alphas within ten feet decide to place their hands all over his body. He yells at her to not come anywhere near him with those remarks. Purposefully calling her a two-faced bitch and to take her mental intentions that involve mind games elsewhere! She tells him that she has no vendetta against him and doesn’t understand why he feels the need to lash out at her. She’s just trying to help him relax by asking the standard questions involving how sexually active he is. He says he doesn’t need her help and not to lay her long fingers on his head ever again; especially, while asking him how many men and women he’s slept with, which is none of her business. She sighs in defeat, holding up her hands, and backs towards the door. She holds up the scanner and turns Mac’s chip back on before another alpha comes barging in and figures out how vulnerable Mac’s state of affairs are. She warns him if he doesn’t come back to the meeting he’ll not be able to go back out into the field for some time and will be joining someone on paperwork duty till he sees her or the official doctor that gives the evaluations for the chip. He doesn’t care. He gives her the middle finger behind her back as she walks out.

Adam activates his leg silencers and cloaking device. He drops from the vent into a nearby stall. Mac looks up when he sees the aug in the mirror. He tells Adam he should’ve figured out a way to cloak a coffee if he’s going to stupidly ease drop in on his conversations. Adam opens the stall to see the older man’s knees shaking. He doesn’t look so good. Adam comes over and stands right next to him, offering the cup of hot coffee. Mac looks at it and then back at Adam’s face. He notices the aug has unshielded his shades, concern is just gushing over him. Mac becomes lost in those golden irises. Curiously he asks what color they used to be before he had them augmented. Adam looks into the mirror to check them out, to really check them out. He turns off his HUD to get a good look at them, indeed he misses their natural look. A final reminder of what he once used to be before becoming a shell of human being. Pulling himself back he turns to look at Mac, smiling at the curious omega. Always asking questions about him, even when he thinks sometimes the other just wants to really place a bullet in his head. He responds back that they use to be a natural gray with a blue hue to them. An oddly color combination after constant years of genetic experimentation, but that’s the only thing he can remember about his face from back then. Mac likes those colors in Adam, they suited him and his nature.

Jokingly Adam asks if Mac is going to read up on him more and not just in the way of looking up files as he reshades himself. Mac tells him he’ll think about it and appreciates the hot stuff, and he doesn’t mean the coffee. Turning around he gives the augmented man a smack on the ass and walks out swinging his own from side to side. Adam follows him into his office, closing the blinds and locking the door behind him, settling himself down on Mac’s desk. The morning continues to remain peaceful; no one comes in and questions their boss or bothers Adam through his I-Link. It’s just the two of them sharing a moment’s peace. Eventually the coffee does run dry and Mac is ready for an afternoon nap before it’s even 10 AM. Mac pulls his hands away from the keyboard and settles them in his lap, looking down at the ground nervously. Adam stares at Mac with weary. The other might be sick from drinking the electrically modified drink. 

Mac gives the alpha a confused look that speaks volumes of questions. Mainly: _You can use those questionable things to heat up coffee? Where can he sign-up just for that perk?!_ Adam gives the other an eyeroll and a shake of the head. This is going to be the last time he offers his good deed services to the world of coffee lovers. He thinks this but he’s secretly smiling on the inside. He instead offers to heat up Mac’s drink anytime he wants. Mac leans on his hand and asks him if he’s truly talking about the coffee or is this his subtle way of asking him out on a date to entertain his life. Either works for him or both. Good coffee with a good lay-away-date? Anything that can change this outcome and put some good balancing vibrations in Mac’s life wouldn’t be a complete waste. He’s always found Adam to be attractive, despite all the banter they share between each other.

They’ve settled to go for a date at a small-time coffee shop that’s aug friendly and accepts everyone for who they are. That’s the dream. Reality sometimes strikes Adam in a different light when things are too late at night and the patrons of the city of the night life are weary to their own augmented citizens when they come into their shop around 8 PM just to order a drink and a pastry. They just want to stare at them, wondering if something bad is going to happen with the omega or themselves. Mac wants to put them in their place. He understands the unusual night activities, but they’re both paying customers, and shouldn’t have to succumb to such behavior from this place’s employees. They apologize and assure them that they’re just concerned with the way people are talking about earthquakes and falling statues, purposely leaving out the omega bit. Neither one of them have any idea what they’re going on about. Mac assumes they’re making a lame attempt at a joke. Adam on the other hand makes a mental note to ask Janus about this innuendo later. Right now, he wants to enjoy his date with his potential long-term dating interest.

Good dates don’t last long when it comes to this life. All fun and games till the dragons start to smell potential fuck buddies in the air, or some innocents hope they’re just looking for a tasty treat for themselves that is made of strawberry filling. Adam turns to see Delara has made her graceful appearance. Her hair is down and lines the front of her face with layers of bright curls. Work clothes have been replaced with a simple purple blouse and black jeans. Not the partying nighttime material. Her makeup; however, speaks on a whole level of high volumes. The bright red lipstick brings out the hunt in the woman’s eyes as if she’s been naturally doing calls her whole life. The omega’s in the shop shift uncomfortably in their seats. Some even make a move to leave. Delara steps to the side and makes no attempt at persuasive pass or to stop them. She’s clearly has her eyes set on someone with the way she’s looking at…pause…she’s staring in Adam’s direction, no, across from Adam. She’s clearly looking at MacReady.

She makes her way to Adam and Mac’s table. Adam watches the way she moves, looking for any signs that suggest she’s going after his date. She’s currently not walking or swaying her power in a way that would make any omega think twice about running away from the dragon queen. Then why are the customers still backing away in uneasiness? Even one of the employees is pretending they didn’t see her come in, and pretending he’s counting credit chips at the register. Adam gets the feeling that she has some kind of history with this particular eatery. He’s curious to know what might entail, but that’ll have to be a story for another time. She doesn’t need to be standing in front of the table trying to make small talk with Mac. 

Mac excuses himself from the table. Feeling very uncomfortable being around Delara and Adam. The two are staring at each other like a showdown of blood is about to happen. He has no interest being in that type of argument or relationship. He makes his way to the bathroom, thinking a splash of cool water to his face will help ease his own nerves a bit. He stares into the mirror to only see a reflection of what he has already seen this morning and every morning for the past few years. Sighing, things will never change. He feels like he’s going to be the only one who is alone with no purpose or love one to kiss. No love one to marry. No love one to have children with. No one to share a smile and treats with. No-the door behind him opens. He turns to see that Delara out of all people have entered the restroom. He backs away from her when he sees what she has in her hand.

Why does she have that outside of the designated zones? It’s the scanner. The very one that has the power to turn off the chip in his head, and every alpha in a 10-foot radius will be able to have his way with him if they choose to. Considering where they are and the current guests, it would be just her and Adam. He backs away when she comes closer to him. Striding with her time, giving off that sweet smile she fakes to all her patients. Mac doesn’t understand her fascination with him. There are many omega fish in the sea, and she happens to prey on someone who she thinks is the weakest link. His back hits the wall. He threatens to expose her if she even attempts to use any kind of device to turn off the tracker in his head. It’s not like Interpol wouldn’t know when one of their agents went rogue.

She just continues on with her sick smile. Placing a gentle hand across his face. Just wanting to kiss away those angry little eyes. She runs a hand across the side of his scar. His battle wounds are very pretty. She leans in to kiss it, memorized by the omega’s face she temporarily forgets about her judgement. He quickly grabs her by the neck and sends her flying to the ground. He quickly kicks the device out of her hand and watches it slide over to Adam’s feet. Adam bends down and picks it up, examining it in his hands. He turns to look at Delara on the ground. She’s slowly regaining her vision that’s swimming in her head. Mac has a way to floor people when he needs to defend himself against people like her. She’ll have to correct such behavior in and out of the workplace.

Mac moved his way past her to stand next to Adam. He explains to him that this device is the same one he uses to check his heat statuses and other important omega traits he always needs to keep track of. The only difference is hers has the ability to turn off the function in his brain that makes him subjectable to alpha commands. If Interpol ever found out what she’s doing here she surely would be canned and thrown into prison for treason against the government by making people spies for her. That’s what he deducts from this. Adam doesn’t find this unbelievable. Everything he’s dealt with this past year with the Juggernaut Collective, anything seems possible to stand out more to him at this point. Quietly he crushes the device in his hands and throws it by Delara’s head. The woman quickly sits up and gets herself in an alpha fighting stance. Instincts are kicking in and the fight or flight is running through her brain. Adam’s shoulders move with each of his laughs. How can she easily take him out?

Delara being the fox she is always has a trick up her sleeve. She places a hand in her pocket and presses a button. The crushed item in Adam’s hand sends an electronic pulse to his brain that places him into a temporary catatonic state. She gets up and brushes her pants off. Well, that’s an amusing gesture Mac is giving her. Giving her the bird while standing over his unconscious date’s body? Hell yes, she loves this omega a lot more. She struts over to Mac’s taller stature and places a finger under his chin. He bats it away, but Delara tisks and waves a finger in front of his face. She tells him that he shouldn’t be messing with her the way he is doing now if he wants Adam to continue breathing. His face pales at the thought of the one guy he’s mildly interested in dead. He’ll have no one to be counterproductive with when it comes to jokes, laughs, and poking fun at each other. Where will the chance to kiss him will come into play?

The turn of time has come for her to lean in and give him the romantic kiss. She does. Forcing his lips to part in between hers and move those cherry lips against his pale ones. What a treat to taste. He’s not putting up much of a fight if he’s kissing back the way he is. He’s going to come around to her quite nicely. She forces her tongue into his mouth and tastes the taste of whatever drink Mac had before coming here or when he got here? She forgets or doesn’t know. The moans coming out of his mouth are distracting her conversation enough for Mac to place his hands on his waist…down her thighs…up her thighs…and into her pocket. How easily manipulative alpha’s are when only paying attention to their foods face. He pulls out the device, presses the button, and Adam’s brain pulse reactivates his consciousness. Delara pulls away and pushes Mac off of her. How dare he! She starts swearing at how incompetent and bad he’s being! Omega’s aren’t supposed to counter against potential mates like herself! They’re supposed to roll over and listen! That’s their job in this society!

This isn’t her society. This is everyone’s society where Alpha’s, Beta’s, and Omega’s co-exist, and they just have to find ways to deal with the bad ones. This is one of those times he walks away from her. Starts telling her on the way out that she’ll be receiving a call from one of his own personal connections in the morning. Be prepared, Delara. The illuminati won’t be able to save you from this. Mac places his ow device he carries next to his head, and tinkers with a few buttons, making sure the waves are back to suppressants. He looks at Adam and asks him to command him to do something. He hesitates for a moment but does as he asks. It worked! Adam is amused and tries again just to make sure. Mac gives him a nudge, telling him not to kid himself.

Once back at their table they see their food is there, and it’s cold. Nothing they can do about that one. They get the check and to go boxes. They get funny looks for the box requests. Mac lets Adam know it’s not really common over here due to the fact their proportion sizes aren’t as big. He shrugs. They’ll just heat it up at his place. Mac is surprised when Adam makes the verbal invitation. Why’s that a shock? They were almost murdered, and their date is ruined. The only sensible act would take the date back to their place to finish their meal. Adam held his hand out to Mac to take as they walk back. Both only listening to the sound of their footsteps and a few chirps from the crickets.

They stand outside the door. Adam is fiddling with the security code, and Mac is watching some moths flying around on the outside light, dancing around, enjoying their version of attraction. How quaint and cute. No care in the world. Good to be alive to witness a natural part of nature. Beep! Beep! The door is open, and Adam is extending an arm inside, welcoming him to his humble adobe. Mac bows in thankfulness. Try not to be a smartass tonight. The man did pay for his dinner. Mac walks in and goes straight to the couch while Adam heats their food up in the microwave. Such a big TV for someone who has no time to watch it. Mac picks up the remote and turns it on. The first thing that appears is some American baseball game. Boring. He flips through the sports channels till he lands on a rerun of a soccer match from one of the past world cups. Adam comes back with two plates of food, two glasses, and a bottle of whiskey. This is a party.

Cheers. Adam pours them each a glass. He leans back with his food and digs in. Mac doesn’t pick up his meal. He doesn’t feel hungry or thirsty anymore. The emotions of feeling anything has exhausted him to the point of just wanting to sleep the early nightmare away. Taking a deep breath he leans back and closes his eyes, resting his head against Adam’s shoulder. Adam places the food down and shakes Mac, giving him a comforting shoulder rub. Mac opens his eyes and looks up at the other. He thought he heard the sound of his shades retracting, and he didn’t hear wrong. Smiling, he moves his lips to those kissable sweet ones but hesitates to go any further that would involve intimate touching. Adam’s facial reaction is still neutral. Had he gone too far?

No, he didn’t. Adam rubs a finger against the omega’s cheek. A comforting stroke over his scar and scratch on his beard is all Mac needs to know. He makes his move on the lips with a deep tongue-lashing kiss. The kiss is returned with a higher fever that pushes Mac down on his back. There are no complaints from anyone in the room or any breaks for air. What a breathtaking ending to a semi-peaceful night.


End file.
